itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Classification
Definitions General Classification is the * "act or process by which information is determined to be classified information."Executive Order 13526, at §6.1(f). * "action of assigning a category to something."DHS Lexicon Terms and Definitions, at 90. Internet content Classification is Security Classification is University research Generally, classification is to be used when it is necessary to control scientific information. The advent of classified extramural research led most universities to clarify their positions on acceptance of funding for classified research. Some universities elect to not perform classified research on campus, espousing that this is contrary to the founding beliefs of the university or their university charters. Universities that perform classified research typically establish research facilities specifically to handle classified materials and research. These research facilities are often located off-campus. Some universities have developed mechanisms by which classified research may be approved on a case-by-case basis. U.S. federal government Classification is Overview The Intelligence Community, in accordance with Executive Order 13526, classifies information (that is not Unclassified) as Confidential, Secret, or Top Secret. Classification may be applied only to information that is owned by, produced by or for, or is under the control of the U.S. Government. Section 1.4 of Executive Order 13526 discusses classification techniques. At the time that material is classified, the original classification authority must establish a specific date or event for declassification. When that date is reached or when the event occurs, the information is automatically declassified. Unless an earlier date or event can be specified, declassification must be marked for 10 years from the date of classification, or up to 25 years from the date of classification, depending on the circumstances. Upon review, the original classification may be extended for up to 25 additional years, the classification may be changed, or specific portions of the classified information may be reclassified. No information may remain classified indefinitely. "Classification is used to ensure consistent management and reporting. Configuration items, incidents, problems, changes etc. are usually classified."DHS Lexicon Terms and Definitions, at 90-91. Information may not be classified or be maintained as classified information in order to: * Conceal violations of law, inefficiency, or administrative error; * Prevent embarrassment to a person, organization, or agency; * Restrain competition; or * Prevent or delay the release of information that does not require protection in the interest of the national security. Basic scientific research information not clearly related to the national security may not be classified. References Sources * "Overview" section: U.S. National Intelligence: An Overview 2011, at 61-62. * "University research" section: Balancing Scientific Publication and National Security Concerns: Issues for Congress, at 9-10. See also * Access level * Access to classified information * Accountability and Control of Classified Laptop Computers * Classified contract * Classification guidance * Classification guide * Classification level * Classified information * Classified Information Procedures Act of 1980 * Classified Information Sharing and Safeguarding Office * Classified material * Classified national security information * Classified National Security Information Program * Classified research * Controlled unclassified information * Criminal Prohibitions on the Publication of Classified Defense Information * Declassification * Dedicated security mode * Default classification * Derivative classification * Document Security: Justice Can Improve Its Controls Over Classified and Sensitive Documents * Information classification * National Instruction on Classified Information Spillage * National Policy on Classified Information Spillage * Original classification * Original classification authority * Protecting Classified Information and the Rights of Criminal Defendants: The Classified Information Procedures Act * Protection of Classified Information by Congress: Practices and Proposals * Report of the Commission on Protecting and Reducing Government Secrecy * Security clearance * Unclassified Category:Data Category:Security Category:Definition